second life
by mike redcloud
Summary: naruto seorang peniyihir yg kadang-kadang melihat kilasan-kilasan tentang seorng anak yg mirip sekali denganya mencoba mencari tahu siapa anak itu? sorry author baru gak bisa buat summary dan fic nya pun masih berantakan tolong di maklumi dan juga tolong saran dan masukanya
1. Chapter 1

Chris rodrigo danvers benar-benar mersakan kekhawatiran yg memuncak ketika istrinya tengah berjuang melahirkan anak pertamanya, alih-alih bahagia ia justru malah merasa cemas kala melihat keadaan terssebut. Ia adalah pria paras tampan dengan surai pirang bermata abu-abu

"CHRIS RODRIGO DANVERS KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR HAL INI...!" teriak penyihir wanita asal jepang itu di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit khusus penyihir St. Mungo "Err, Yuki tenanglah kau benar-benar membuatku ketakutan" kata chris kepada sang istri untuk menenangkanya juga menenangkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak khawatir.

Setelah perjuangan yg berat itu akhirnya Yuki danvers berhasil melahirkan seorang putra dengan selamat,setelah keluar dari rahim sang ibu anak itu hanya menangis sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada tempat di sekitarnya.

Dan itu membuat Chris heran karena setauny bayi yg baru lahir akan menangis cukup lama itulah yg ia ketahui dari perkataan orang-orang "Selamat Mr. Danvers bayi laki-laki anda lahir dengan sehat" kata penyembuh itu sambil lalu menyerahkan sang bayi kepada ayah kandungnya.

Chris menggendong putranya dan mengamati sang anak yg mempunyai rupa menawan dan tampan dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru berlian itu, ia lalu mendekatkanya kepada istrinya untuk melihat putranya sendiri "Lihatlah Yuki dia mempunyai mata yg sama denganmu" katanya, lalu menyerahkanya.

"Ingat perjanjian kita Chris...?" kata Yuki, sambil terengah-engah karena baru saja melahirkan "Oh tentu, tentang jika anak kita laki-laki kau yg akan memberikanya nama dan jika perempuan aku yg akan memberikanya nama, jadi nama apa yg akan kau berikan kepadanya..?" jawab suaminya, sang istri hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dan pertanyaan itu. Ia lalu berkata " Naruto... . Aku menamainya Naruto namikaze danvers" Chris hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan istrinya "Baiklah.. Naruto selamat datang di kehidupan keluarga kami, kita akan berbahagia ketika pulang ke rumah, benar begitu Yuki...?" katanya "...ya" jawab yuki.

 **Naruto**

Sudah 11 tahun berlalu sejak naruto terlahir kembali, kadang naruto samar-samar melihat kilasan-kilasan di kepalanya tentang seorang anak yg mirip sekali denganya, anak itu begitu menderita karena dibenci oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, anak itu juga mempunyai kekuatan yg luar biasa besar dan ketika ia berusaha menerawang lebih jauh kedalam otaknya kepalanya langsung terasa pusing dan itu membuatnya bingung apa yg terjadi pada ingatanya itu.

Dia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang penyihir dan ia jiuga di beri tahu bahwa keluarganya, keluarga danvers mempunyai bakat yg tidak dimiliki oleh peenyihir kebanyakan seperti sihir tanpa tongkat, penyihir di bawah umur yg tidak dapat terdeteksi oleh kementrian tapi apakah keluarga danvers mempunyai bakat berjalan di atas air atau berjalan di pohon hanya menggunakan kaki saja tanpa bantuan sedikit pun seperti yg ia miliki, itu benar membuatnya bingung.

Naruto pernah bertanya kepada ayahnya "Dad apakah seorang penyihir ada yg mempunyai bakat berjalan di atas air?" Dan ayahnya menjawab sambil tersenyum geli "Itu mustahil naruto, walaupun penyihir mempunyai bakat-bakat tertentu tapi aku belum pernah mendengar yg seperti itu" dan adiknya yg mendengar pertanyaan sang kaka langsung tertawa tapi tidak terbahak-bahak kerana ajaran ibunya tentang 'sopan santun itu penting' "kau aneh naruto mana ada bakat yg seperti itu walaupun kita ada di dunia sihir itu terdengar terlalu mengada-ada" katanya, dan ia langsung terdiam sendiri oleh perkataanya dan raut mukanya terlihat seperti orang yg berpikir "tapi kalau di pikir-pikir lagi itu bisa saja ini kan dunia sihir" tambahnya dengan suara pelan sehingga hanya naruto yg dengar.

Dan pada saat ini naruto sedang melamun di balkon kamarnya yg berada di lantai dua yg menghadap langsung kelautan yg begitu indah, ya keluarga danvers mempunyai rumah yg terletak dipinggiran pantai kota margate di sisi kiri rumah mereka terdapat hutan yg cukup luas sedangkan di sisi kananya terhamparlah padang rumput yg mengarah langsung ke sebuah bukit yg tidak begitu jauh dari rumah mereka, rumah itu cukup besar untuk ukuran keluarga darah murni dengan cat berwarna hitam, dinding dan lantainya terbuat dari marmer dengan gaya rumah abad pertengahan sehingga membuat rumah itu terlihat seperti sebuah istana dari pada sebuah rumah dan jangan lupakan mantra kuno yg jauh lebih kuat dari mantra fidelius yg melindungi rumah itu sehingga tidak dapat terlihat oleh orang lain tidak peduli itu penyihir ataupun muggle, hanya orang-orang yg di izinkan oleh keluarga danvers sajalah yg dapat melihat rumah itu.

Naruto di sadarkan dari lamunanya oleh sang adik "Ada apa claire?" tanya Naruto . Claire aurora danvers adik Naruto yg satu tahun lebih muda darinya , Claire mempunyai wajah perpaduan antara orang jepang dan orang eropa dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah darah seperti ibunya dan berkulit putih mulus, membuatnya begitu cantik. "Mom menyuruhku memanggilmu sarapan, apakah kau memikirkan tentang bakat dan kilasan-kilasan yg ada di otakmu nauto..? " jawab dan tanya Claire, Naruto sudah memperlihatkan bakatnya kepada sang adik beberapa waktu yg lalu "Ya dan semakin lama kilasan-kilasan itu semakin jelas" jawabnya "Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan tentang hal ini kepada dad dan mom" kata Claire. Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu ia menjawab "Entahlah... aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir, ayo kita turun mom pasti sudah menunggu".

Naruto dan Claire berjalan menuruni tangga, Chris dan Yuki yg melihat kedekatan kaka beradik itu hanya tersenyum, mereka telah mendidik putra dan putrinya dengan baik dan benar walaupun Naruto dan Claire mempunyai sifat yg berbeda jauh tapi mereka benar-benar akrab, Naruto mempunyai sifat yg dingin, tenang dan pendiam serta mencintai tantangan tertentu sedangkan Claire bersifat ceria, menyenangkan dan murah senyum, pada awalnya sifat dingin naruto membuat Yuki sedikit khawatir tapi setelah lama-lama ia mulai terbiasa dengan sifat sang anak. Naruto dan claire lalu duduk di kursi yg bersebelahan.

"Besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu Naruto sekaligus akan menerima surat dari hogwarts jadi lusanya kita akan berangkat ke diagon alley, persiapkan dirimu untuk lusa ok" setelah ayahnya berkata seperti tiu Naruto tersenyum bahagia sedangkan Claire dia sudah tersenyum ceria sejak hurufpertama yg ayahnya ucapkan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Life**

 **Chapter:2**

 **Naruto**

Naruto kembali melihat kilasan-kilasan tentang seorang yg mirip denganya lagi, kali ini ia melihat orang itu sedang bertarung melawan seorang pria berpakaian serba putih memegang tongkat di salah satu tanganya dengan mata berpola riak air dan simbol-simbol aneh yg mengelilingi mata tersebut, mereka berdua terlihat saling berhadapan dan tatapan mereka menjanjikan sebuah kematian kepada lawan masing-masing membuat suasananya benar-benar tegang, pada saat ini Naruto melihat keduanya saling berbicara walaupun Naruto bisa merasakan suasana tegang tersebut ia sama sekali tak bisa mendengar suara apapun dari keduanya, setelah perbincangan singkat itu tanah disekitar keduanya retak dan langsung hancur ketika mereka melesat kearah masing-masing dengan kecepatan di luar nalar manusia dan ketika keduanya hampir bertubrukan naruto langsung tersadar dari mimpinya.

 **30 juli 1991**

Naruto pada saat ini sedang berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya sambil menatap atap kamarnya yg sudah di desain sesuai dengan keinginanya. Ia langsung bangun dari ranjang dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya, kamarnya tidak berubah menjadi medan perang dan pertempuran yg penuh akan kehancuran dan kerusakan ruangan itu masih tertata dengan rapih dimana disisi kanan terdapat sebuah lemari pakain di samping lemari itu terdapat sebuah kamar mandi, dan disisi kirinya terdapat rak buku yg cukup besar beserta buku-bukunya dan sebuah meja belajar dan dinding-dindingnya di cat dengan warna emas warna yg sama dengan rambutnya sendiri. Setelah mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia masih berada di dalam kamar Naruto segera mandi, ketika ia telah selesai berpakaian suara ketukan pintu terdengar oleh telinganya dia hanya menjawab "Masuk."

Dan seketika pintu terbuka menampilkan adiknya Claire berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman menempel di wajah membuatnya terlihat menawan dengan expresi seperti itu ketika sudah berada di hadapan Naruto Claire langsung memeluk sang kaka dan memberinya ciuman di pipi serta berucap "Happy Birth Day Naruto, semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu."

Naruto yg di perlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum bahagia "terimakasih Claire." ucap Naruto

"Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan surat dari hogwarts?" tanya Claire sambil menatap mata biru milik naruto

"Belum, mungkin surat itu akan datang ketika tengah hari." Jawab Naruto, Naruto akan berhenti memikirkan tentang kilasan-kilasan yg berada dikepalanya kalau ia sedang bersama orang lain apalagi kalau orang itu adalah adiknya, Claire adalah orang yg paling beraharga dalam hidupnya selain kedua orang tuanya tentu saja.

"Ayo kita turrun mungkin sarapan sudah siap." Ucap Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar yg di ikuti oleh sang adik ketika sudah berada diluar kamar, Claire berkata pada Naruto

"Naruto kau duluan saja aku ada sesuatu yg ketinggalan di kamar." Ucap Claire dengan expresi wajah orang yg melupakan sesuatu

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto, mendengar perkataan itu Claire segera melangkah cepat menuju ke arah kamarnya, setelah kepergian Claire Naruto langsung menuju ke ruang makan keluarga Danvers.

Sesampainya di meja makan ia melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang berdiri di kursi masing-masing sambil tersenyum kearahnya "Selamat ulang tahun Naruto."ucap Yuki sambil memeluk dan mencium puncak kepalanya dan ayahnya pun melakukan hal yg sama dengan sang ibu setelah itu mereka duduk di tempat masing-masing "Mana adikmu?" ucap Chris

"Entahlah katanya ada sesuatu yg ketinggalan di kamarnya." Jawab Naruto sambil mengambil makanan ke sukaanya daging rusa yg di goreng, beberapa saat kemudian Claire datang sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan kado dan menyerahkanya kepada Naruto "Bukalah." ucap Claire, Naruto yg mendengar perkataan itu menghentikan dulu kegiatan memakanya dan langsung membuka kado yg di berikan Claire, kado itu berisikan sebuah jam tangan berwarna putih platina dengan hiasan berlian-berlian kecil yg menghiasi bagian sampingnya.

"Terima kasih Claire." Ucapnya, Naruto benar-benar menyukai hadiah yg di berikan oleh sang adik dan ia berjanji pasti akan membalasnya nanti pas ulang tahun Claire yg ke sebelas juga "Kalau kau sudah selesai segera duduk dan makan sarapanmu Claire." Ucap Yuki

"Ok Mom." Balas Claire sambil duduk dan segera memakan sarapanya, sarapan pagi itu seperti biasanya begitu sepi dan tena.

 **Naruto POV**

Setelah selesai sarapan, Mom memberiku sebuah hadiah berupa sweeter tebal dengan warna merah darah dia bilang kalau sweeter itu dia sendirilah yang membuatnya dalam jangka waktu yg cukup panjang,sedangkan Dad ia memberiku sesuatu yg membuatku tercengang, ya dia memberiku sebuah sapu terbang alat sihir yg belum pernah ku coba sekalipun, walaupun aku seorang penyihir berdarah murni tapi aku belum pernah sekalipun berkomunikasi dengan sesama penyihir lainya orng tuaku sama sekali tidak melarangku untuk bergaul dengan orang lain tapi aku sendirilah yg memutuskan untuk tidak melihat dunia sihir terlebih dahulu.

"Thank you Mom, thank you Dad." Kataku sambil mengamati sapu terbang pemberian Dad "Err Dad... bisakah kau mengajariku mengendarainya? aku belum pernah sekalipun mencobanya." Ucapku

"Baiklah ayo keluar kita akan langsung berlatih sekarang juga ." ucapnya

"Tapi bukankah kau harus pergi bekerja mengurusi perusahaan." tanyaku

Ayahku hanya menjawab "Perusahaan bisa menunggu tapi kebersamaan keluarga tidak."

"Ayahmu benar Naruto dia harus sering-sering meluangkan waktunya bersama putra dan putrinya bukankah begitu Chris." Ucap Mom dan Dad hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Dad tidak bekerja di kementrian sihir sperti kebanyakan penyihir lainya tapi ia mempunyai banyak sekali perusahaan di dunia muggle, salah satu contohnya adalah PT grunnings perusahaan yg mengelola bor yg di mana jabatan direkturnya di pegang oleh Mr. Vernon Dursley dan dia adalah paman dari Harry Potter yg terkenal karena telah mengalahkan Voldemort, tapi Dad mengatakan bukan Harry Potter lah yg membuat Voldemort menghilang tapi ibunyalah yg melakukan itu dengan cara melindungi Potter dengan sebuah mantra kuno yg membutuhkan kekuatan cinta dan sihir yg amat besar, dan kenapa dia bisa tahu karena Ayahku bisa merasakan enrgi sihir seseorang dan sihir apa saja yg mempengaruhi orang tersebut dan ketika ia berkunjung kerumah Mr. Dursley ia merasakan enrgi sihir yg amat kuat berada di sekitar rumah , pada saat itu juga ia membuat kesimpulan bahwa energi sihir itu bisa menahan kutukan kematian sekalipun.

"Baiklah Claire kau ikut." Tanyaku sambil mengerling kepada Claire "Tentu saja." Jawabnya singkat di sertai senyuman, terkadang aku khawatir terhadap Claire, dia adalah magnet bagi pria manapun yg kami jumpai ketika sedang jalan jalan di kawasan muggle walaupun pada saat itu ia masih berumur delapan tahun, Claire mempunyai perpaduan wajah antara Mom dan Dad, sedangkan aku mempunyai wajah yg hampir sepenuhnya orang asia seperti Mom

Kami bertiga saat ini berada di bukit, terlihat dari sini rumah kami yg terletak di perbatasan antara padang rumput dan hutan. aku memebawa Nimbus 2000 yg di berikan oleh ayah di tangan kananku

"Baiklah Naruto, letakan sapumu di tanah lalu ikuti instruksi ku." ucap Dad

aku langsung meletakan sapu ku sesuai yg dintruksikan, yah karena aku hanya tahu tentang dunia sihir dari buku dan itu pasti membuatku seperti penyihir kelahiran muggle walaupun faktanya adalah aku penyihir berdarah murni

"Pusatkan pikiran mu kepada sapu tersebut dan rentangkan tangamu, lalu katakan naik." Intruksi Dad

Aku langsung memusatkan pikiranku kepada sapu terbang yg kuletakan di tanah ketika aku memerintahkanya dengan kata _naik_ sapu itu langsung berada di genggaman tanganku

"Wow, kau mempunyai bakat alami dalam mengendarai sapu terbang Naruto." Ucap Claire

"Sekarang naiki sapumu dan menjejaklah dari tanah secara perlahan-lahan" Kata Dad

Ku naiki sapuku lalu ku jejakan kaki dari tanah dan secara ajaib aku melayang di atas udara, setelah melayang di ketinggian yg cukup aku langsung melesat dengan cepat di udara menggunakan nimbus 2000 yg aku naiki, sayup-sayup kudengar suara Dad seperti mengucapkan " _aku pergi dulu Naruto ada perusahaan yg harus aku urus kau disini bersama Claire OK!"_ aku hanya menghiraukan perkataan itu, aku terlalu gembira untuk mengurusi perkataan Dad. Ketika aku berpacu di udara menembus angin ku rasakan sensasi yg benar-benar membuat adrenalinku tertantang dan aku menyukai sensasi tersebut, setelah puas bermain di udara aku segera turun ke hadapan Claire.

"Kemana Dad?" tanyaku

"Seperti biasa, perusahaan... Dia kan orangnya sibuk." Jawabnya

"Clire bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai muggle, hari ini terlihat sedikit lebih ramai dari biasanya, yg selalu sepi." Ajakku kepada Claire sambil menunjuk pantai kawasan muggle yg terlihat lebih ramai di bawah lereng bukit yg tidak terlalu jauh mungkin jaraknya lima ratus meter.

"Baiklah. Ini kan hari ulang tahun mu, kau berhak bersenang-senang hari ini." Jawabnya dengan suara riang sambil berjalan mendahuluiku lebih dulu. hari ini kami menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan di pinggiran pantai muggle sambil mengawasi aktifitas mereka dan berlanjut mengunjungi deretan pertokoan muggle, kami singgah di berbagai toko sampai akhirnya kami berakhir di ujung pantai yg tidak berpasir dan hanya ada satu rumah di tempat itu. Ketika kulihat jam tangan pemberian Claire, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 17.00 ketika aku ingin mengajak Claire agar segera kembali ia tidak bergeming, Claire terdiam dan menatap rumah itu dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Ayo Claire kita harus segera kembali." Ajakku kepada Claire

"Tunggu dulu Naruto aku merasakan ada energi sihir di rumah itu." Ucap Claire

"Benarkah? Apakah sisa dari pelahap maut yg masih belum tertangkap." Tanyaku

"Bukan! Ini tidak terasa gelap dan jahat seperti yg di deskripsikan Dad, energi ini terasa begitu kuat tapi menjanjikan sebuah perlindungan, persis seperti yg Dad deskripsikan untuk seorang An —" ketika ia ingin mengucapkan kata terakhirnya expresinya langsung berubah seperti orang yg menemukan harta karun dan dia langsung berlari menuju rumah itu.

"Tunggu Claire!" teriakku sambil lari mengikutinya. Ketika kami sampai, Claire langsung mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Dari dalam kudengar suara orang yg mneuruni tangga dan pintupun langsung terbuka.

"Ada yg saya bisa bantu nona kecil?" ucap pria dewasa itu. Laki-laki itu mempunyai badan yg besar gemuk dan kepala yg nyaris tanpa leher dan jangan lupakan kumisnya yg begitu besar, di belakangnya ada seorang wanita dewasa dan anak seumuran denganku mungkin istri dan anaknya istri laki-laki itu mempunyai rambut pirang dengan leher panjang seakan-akan leher itu dia gunakan setiap harinya untuk mengintip para tetangganya, sedangkan anaknya yg berumuran sama denganku mempunyai bentuk tubuh yg hampir sama dengan sang ayah besar dan gemuk, wajahnya lebar berwarna merah jambu, lehernya pendek, mata nya kecil berwarna biru, rambut pirangnya menempel pada kepalanya yg gemuk dan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti babi yg memkai wig. Ketika aku mengintip pada celah tubuh ketiga orang tersebut aku menemukan satu anak lagi yg seumuran denganku, anak itu bertubuh kurus, rambutnya hitam berantakan, matanya hijau cemerlang, serta kaca mata bulat dengan banyak selotip bertengger di hidungnya kentara sekali kalau kaca mata itusering dirusak oleh sepupunya dan di dahinya terdapat bekas luka tipis berbentuk sambaran kilat. pantas saja Claire begitu antusias ternyata... Harry Potter.

"Maaf apakah anda Mr. Vernon Dursley?" tanya Claire pada

"Ya. Memangnya ada perlu apa?" jawab dan tanya Mr. Dursley

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan nama saya Claire Danvers dan dia kaka ku Naruto Danvers." Ucap Claire sambil menunjuku, dapat kulihat perubahan expresi Mr. Dursley yg tadinya jengkel berubah menjadi kaget dan terkejut sedangkan istrinya, Mrs. Dursley dia hanya menampilkan expresi muka yg gelisah. ku alihkan pndanganku kearah dua anak yg sebaya denganku dan ku dapati mereka sedang melongo memandang kearah Claire yg sedang tersenyum manis kearah Mr. Dursley.

"Ah ya, aku lupa kalau Mr. Danvers tinggal di sekitar sini. Silahkan masuk tidak baik bicara di luar rumah." Ucapnya mencoba beramah-tamah

"Tidak usah Mr. Dursley kami hanya ingin mengajak seorang teman. iya kan Naruto?" tolak Claire dengan lembut, aku hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban

"Kalian pasti ingin mengajak Dudley untuk bermain iya kan?" ucap Mr. Dursley mengerlingkan kepala kearah _si bayi babi pakai wig_ , Dudley.

"Eh bukan Dudley yg ingin kami ajak tapi Harry lah yg ingin kami ajak." Jawab Claire, seketika itu Mr. Dursley memandang Potter dengan tajam, Potter yg barusan mendengar pernyataan Claire menampilkan wajah bingung, mungkin ia berpikir _mungkinkah aku pernah bertemu dengan gadis secantik ini sebelumnya_.

"Ayolah Harry apakah kau sudah melupakan percakapan kita waktu kau pulang sekolah dulu?" karang Claire, Potter masih bingung dengan perkataan Claire, sementara Mr. Dursley mengernyitkan dahinya sedangkan anaknya _si bayi babi pakai wig_ terlihat berpikir sangat keras berusaha menggali kedalam otaknya sangat dalam apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan sosok bidadari bernama Claire sebelumnya di sekolah juga. Dan aku langsung menatap Potter dengan tatapan yg mengatakan _cepat ikut kami kalau kau ingin selamat!_ Dan ia langsung menjawab.

"Ah ya! Aku ingat sekarang, baiklah aku ikut." Serunya kentara sekali dari nadanya bahwa ia sedang berpura-pura

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa se-izinku!" ucap Mr. Dursley, aku mendengus karena kekeras kepalaan orang ini

"Mr. Dursley bukankah anda seharusnya berada di kantor?"tanyaku dengan nada dingin seperti biasa kalau sedang mengintimidasi, ketika ku tatap matanya dia bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah dan gugup.

"Akan kupastikan jabatanmu tetap aman kalau anda membiarkannya pergi, anda sedang bolos kerja bukan? aku beritahu Mr. Dursley, Dad orangnya tidak toleransi terhadap hal-hal yg tidak jelas seperti ini." Ucapku dengan tenang. Mr. Dursley terdiam sebentar mencoba berfikir apa tindakan yg akan dia ambil.

"Benarkah kau akan memastikan jabatanku tetap aman?" tanyanya dengan nada memohon

"Tentu, iya kan Claire?" ucapku pada Claire

"Yap." Jawab claire dengan riang.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi potter, tapi Mr. Danvers dan Ms. Danvers sebelumnya saya peringatkan bahwa anak ini suka sekali membuat masalah yg aneh-aneh." ucap Mr. Dursley kepada kami tapi matanya memandang tajam kearah Potter

"Anda tenang saja kami bisa mengatasinya"ucap Claire

"Dan kau, jangan berbuat hal yg memalukan di rumah bosku. Camkan itu baik-baik Potter!" Ancamnya dengan nada pelan yg hanya mereka dan aku yg bisa mendengarnya.

 **TBC**

 **Sorry baru update dan saya minta maaf kalo banyak keslahan dalam penulisanya maklum saya author baru yg masih belajar tapi sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi para reader yg mau baca fic abal-abal ini dan tolong bagi para senior kasih masukanya dalam pembuatan fic ini**

 **Dan untuk pertanyaan kenapa masih ada nama namikaze di nama naruto karena saya hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa tokoh utamanya tetap naruto walaupun sifatnya berubah. Karena saya baca dari fic para senior sebelumnya mereka merubah karakter naruto terlalu jauh sampai-sampai kesanya bukan lagi naruto tapi murni OC**

 **Tolong di review dan kasih masukanya**


End file.
